powerstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Pride Falcon
Pride Falcon, known as Pride Fokker (プライド・フォッカー Puraido Fokkā) in Japan, is a character from the Power Stone series. Story In the first Power Stone, Pride appears in Edward Falcon's ending, where he uses the Hockenheim to rescue his son from the collapsing area. However, his son isn't happy that the Power Stone felt during the escape, and blames his father's "lousy piloting" for it. In Power Stone 2, Pride will sometimes appear in the Item Shop to either give items, ask for an item (sometimes just leaving with it or giving rarer items in exchange), or take money. He can be unlocked as a playable character. Appearance Pride has white hair and blue eyes and wears a pilot helmet along with his pilot goggles on his head. He wears a dark brown classic pilot uniform with a yellow collar with black spotted design that resembles a jaguar design, underneath is a white long sleeved button shirt with a pale brown neck tie on the collar, black gloves and a matching black boots. He also wears a green scarf on his neck as opposed to his son's white tie. In his son's ending in the original, he appears to have blonde hair similar to his son instead of white and his green scarf becomes white. In his anime appearance, his blonde hair is darker and he wears a pilot jumpsuit with a white collar instead of his original dark brown pilot uniform with a yellow collar and a black spotted design in the games as he now wears a pilot goggles similar to his son's. The color of his pilot jumpsuit was tan, his boots changed to brown, his scarf becomes red and no longer wears gloves. Characteristics Pride's fighting style is similar to Falcon's, but he is much stronger, being able to lift poles like Galuda and Gunrock. However, possibly due to his age, his defense is very low. His speed is average. Like his son, he can also kick his opponent two times in mid air and acts as a martial artist when needed. His Power Change form is similar to Falcon's, but he keeps his scarf after transforming. His Power Drive has him firing a hurricane from his arm. One of his Power Fusions is similar to Falcon's Power Hurricane, and the other is similar to Falcon's Power Explosion, releasing two waves of missiles that do critical damage. In the anime, Pride does not fight but plays a supporting role in the series. In one of his son's flashbacks when he was bullied by kids, Pride mentioned that he learns wrestling as he can wrestle his opponent on his youth. This later indicates his fighting style in the games. But in Episode 15, he demonstrates by using two kicks on both Octo and Pus to escape with his plane. Anime Pride travels the world in search for the Power Stones. He was first seen during some flashbacks when his son Edward was still small. He even sometimes berating his son that he can wrestle his opponent in his youth (indicating his fighting style from his appearance in Power Stone 2) when he was bullied by kids in his age. He is the only person who gives both Red and WInd Power Stones to Edward for safekeeping as the Wind Power Stone is now owned by Wang-Tang. Pride was also mentioned by Wang-Tang's master who became his rival in the eating contest during his trip in Wood Land. He is also revealed to be a friend of Gunrock who is known to play gambling in Gold Land. He appears in the near end of the series who gives the letter to his son because of the crisis in his home but it turns out to be a ruse and wanted to have a family reunion together. He tells his son that he's already a grown man and wants to start off his greater responsibility. Pride secretly tells him that his great mission is to collect seven Power Stones. But Apollis knows the secret of how to use it which is a shock to both. Pride becomes facinating in searching the mystery of the Power Stones and he tells the story about the Power Stones happened since ancient times that the Power Stones were scattered in different islands during the eruption of the volcano in Dark Land. Edward asks his father why he gives the Power Stone to him and he simply replies that it will be his safe keeping. He tells him that he needs to reunite the seven Power Stones to make a miracle will occur and whatever a person to make a wish for and if all the Power Stones are in the wrong hands it will bring a disaster. Later at night, he and his son were caught from one of Valgas' team who transformed into a black Dragon forcing their butler Apollis to transform into his Power Change form as Don Quixote and manage to save them both and Edward then transforms into the Red Whirlwind to defeat the dragon with a combination of the Power Missile, Power Hurricane and the Power Rocket. The next day, Pride travels to Dark Land to follow his son along with his group. But was caught by Octo and Pus when they sided with Valgas due to his recklessness. When his son was beaten by Valgas, he loudly tells them that don't let Valgas posesses the seven Power Stones and cheers his son to fight him. When his son was defeated by him, he ends up being locked up in the cage by Octo and Pus but acts as a simple upperclass gentleman to both until he was released by Apollis and Ayame. He then confronted Valgas along with Apollis and Ayame while Valgas is in Power Change form against his son and he angrily tells him that he was weak and letting himself controlled by the Dark Stone and Valgas was enraged and hits him with a PS Energy Ray and Ayame manage to save him while taking cover from being hit by it. Valgas then transforms into a gigantic blob monster when he demonstrates the usage of the Dark Stone. When everyone failed to stop him even Jack does, he gives Edward his Power Stone back as all seven of them combined and forms the Light Stone letting him transformed into the Light Whirlwind against Final Valgas. His son managed to defeat Valgas and his Dark Stone has been shattered into pieces and he was proud of what he did. He watches all seven Power Stones and the Light Stone are lighted up and creates a miracle upon them. In the end of the series, Pride is after his son who finally takes off for another journey as their butler Apollis is with him. Trivia *Pride is the second character to be voiced by the same actor Yōsuke Akimoto. The other one is Gunrock. Category:Characters